Jake Long Meets Danny Phantom
by MangoMe824
Summary: Jake Long,the American Dragon,is sent to Amity Park to exterminate the ghosts that have broken out.Danny Fenton is also looking to rid the town of the terrorists.Will there be enough room for two heroes? .All in 3rd person. /\my first fanfic/\
1. Second Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:I don't own the American Dragon :P**

**Author's Note:This is the first chapter of my first fanfic.There's nothing really here,but I didn't want to make an overly long chapter.**

The place is New York City, the time is 5:17, Wednesday.

"Come on kids, we have to leave!" Jake Long's mother, Susan, waved her hands and rushed her family out the door. She and her husband, Jonathan, were taking their "second honeymoon," and now they were leaving for a week vacation in Hawaii. "Grandpa, don't forget about the 'Extremely Gifted and Talented' test that Haley has to take Monday. She needs to study."

"Don't worry pumpkin, she'll get into that program, no problem," Grandpa stated. He softly scooted her out the door as his son-in-law whistled for a cab. Not two seconds after he whistled did a bright yellow taxi screech to a halt next to the curb in front of the family. As quickly as possible, Jonathan and the cab driver started tossing luggage into the trunk of the taxi.

Worried for her items, Susan sweetly said, "Careful honey, that's my nice suitcase and I don't want it damaged. Same goes for the stuff that's inside it. So, I cannot emphasize enough, please be careful!" Her husband sighed and softly replied, "Okay hun, I promise to be more careful. Don't worry." He smiled at her in which she replied with a wink. He glanced at his watch and then his smiling face changed to a slightly more frantic concerned one. It was now his wife's turn to sigh. "It's going to be fine. We are not going to be late! Stop getting crazy over the idea that we might get to the airport any later than four hours before our plane leaves." She winked again and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, if everything's been put into the car, and we're all ready, let's say our goodbyes." Jonathan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Haley jumped into her mother's arms. "I'll miss you, Mommy. Make sure you bring me back something shiny from Hawaii." Susan laughed and placed her daughter back down on the sidewalk. "And how about you Jake?" she asked her son. "No hug for your only mother?" Jake hugged her but wasn't sure if his mother was going to let go. "Alright Mom, you're only gonna be gone for like two weeks; it's not forever." His mother replied with, "I know, but you're just growing up so fast. It's hard to think that you could be two feet taller when we back." Jake looked at his mother and said, "Yeah, like that'll even happen in two years." Susan smiled and said, "Oh come on, cheer up. It won't be much longer 'til you're taller than me. Just you wait and see. I'd love to chat on subject, but I must be going. Children! Do everything your grandfather tells you to do; no ifs, ands, or buts!" Then she bent down to Jake and whispered, "And no funny business. That includes burning down half of New York...With something other than a match." She winked. "Be careful. No trolls or evil mermaids for you these next couple of weeks."

She hopped into the cab after her husband and waved her hand out of the window. "Bye!" Jake waved back and replied, "Bye! Have a great time! And by the way Mom, mermaids aren't evil." The taxi cab sped down the street with Susan's hand still waving out the window. Jake swore he could still hear her yelling, "Goodbye!" even after the taxi cab disappeared around the corner at the end of the road.


	2. Party?

**Disclaimer:I don't own American Dragon:Jake Long**

**Author's Note:Once again,another shortish chapter that doesn't really have much of a point.**

"Alright!" Jake happily hollered after his parents were nowhere in sight. "Free at last! Wiki wiki ow ow ow. Let's get this party started!" Jake picked up his phone. "Spud! Hold on, lemme three way." Jake tampered with his phone, pushing buttons faster than a maniac. "Trixie! Spud! Party at my place! Meet me at my house and we'll set up. Aight, see ya."

Grandpa groaned and gave Jake the "are you serious?" look. "Jake, just because you're parents are no longer here, it does not mean that you can go around acting like a hooligan. You have responsibilities. Not only do you have duties as the American Dragon that you have to fulfill, but your mother gave me a list of chores for both you and your sister." Jake's jaw dropped as Grandpa held up a list for both him and his sister to see. "But that's like as tall as me! You have got to be kidding me!" Grandpa smirked and said, "What did your mother tell you? No ifs, ands, or BUTS? Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what she said"

"UGH!!"

Right then, Trixie and Spud ran up to Jake's front door, both holding balloons and streamers, and both out of breath. "We came as quick as we could. Let's get ready." Trixie whispered in Jake's ear, "and by the way, it was Spud's idea to pick up the balloons and stuff. Any chance someone could _accidently_ sneeze and _accidently_ set them on fire?"

"Uh uh uh!" Grandpa said as he shook his head. "There will be NO party. Haley, go up in your room and study for that test." Haley just smiled and said, "Bye Jake." Grandpa pointed at the three teens who were sitting in circle planning everything that would happen that weekend. "You three come with me." They looked at each other with confused faces.

Next thing you know, there was a sink full of sudsy water and stacks of dirty plates. Spud splashed in the water and played with the bubbles. "Look guys! I have a bubble mustache!" "SPUD!" Trixie gave Jake an "I'm going to kill you" look. "Oh I See! You tricked us so that we could do YOUR chores. Nuh uh! No siree! Spud, let's go." "But guys!" shouted Jake, "If you help then we can clean up faster so we can still have the party this weekend." "Ha! No way!" Trixie screamed back, "We're not getting stuck here doing your dirty work. I have homework to do." "Yeah, and I have a warm bath waiting at home for me." Both Trixie and Jake looked at Spud, shook their heads, and got back to arguing. Jake finally gave in. "Alright. Fine then. See you guys at school. And Spud, enjoy that bath."


	3. Ghost Breakout

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jake Long or Danny Fenton**

**Author's Note:I think I'm going to keep my chapters short and simple.**

The place is the Long home, the time is 6:30pm, Thursday.

"Twenty-four dollars and thirty-six cents, please." A twenty dollar bill and a five dollar bill slid under the door. "Just leave the food on the porch and keep the change. Oh yeah, and make sure there's four fortune cookies and extra soy sauce." Jake came downstairs and saw Fu Dog sitting in by of the front door. "You know Fu, you can always ask one of us to order." Fu dog sighed. "Where has my pride gone these days?"

Everyone sat down at the table and opened up the small boxes of food. Both Fu and Jake stuffed their mouths full. "Ew. You guys are gross. Why can't you eat politely?" Jake attempted a comeback, but rice just ended up spewing everywhere. "Yuck! Grandpa, can I finish eating in my room?" Haley asked ever-so-sweetly. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you for being such a slob." Grandpa exclaimed. "You're welcome?" Jake replied, confused. "Jake, we have a mission for you. If Haley knew about this, she'd want to tag along. I'm glad she's disgusted in you." He chuckled. "So what is it this time? The Huntsman? Killer unicorns? Did Professor Rotwood forget to put pants on again?" Jake excitedly asked. "Close." Answered Grandpa. "This time it's ghosts terrorizing Amity Park. There have been ghosts before, but somehow they all disappear by the time we get around to finding someone to go there. This time they seem to be showing some weird antics; they completely disappear when the sun is up. Our special goggles can't even see them. Since we've never come in contact with them before, we don't know how to destroy them. We need you to go and find the source of these ghosts and study their behavior. We've signed you up at Casper High for the mean time so that you are still attending school, so not to upset your mother's rules. As for her "no funny business" rule, we'll have to keep an eye on that one. She said "trolls and evil mermaids" so I don't think ghosts count as breaking her rules. You leave tomorrow so that you can get there by sunset."

Meanwhile…

The place is the Fenton home, the time is 6:30, Thursday.

"Danny, I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that I'm overloaded with homework and my parents signed me up for karate. They're also looking to spend more family time together. By the time I come home every day, I'm worn out. I'm so tired that I can't keep up with all the ghosts that are entering. These most recent ones have some weird DNA that makes them completely disappear when the sun is up. Not even I can see them. They just come back the next night, and then there's more. I can't suck all of them up with the thermos before they all disappear. I need some help!"


	4. A Chatty Waitress and Karate Lace

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jake Long.Any added characters or places are semi-fictional but are changed so not to disturb any copyrights and such.**

**Author's Note:I'm real sorry there's not much for Danny.I didn't expect it to go on this long without him.Don't worry though,for chapter five is on the way.**

The place is somewhere in Colorado, the time is 4:10pm, Friday.

After flying so many miles, Jake had grown a little tired. He remembered passing a "Welcome to Colorado" sign a little bit ago. "I'm almost there; I have time to stop and get something to eat." He thought to himself. He flew over a small town and spotted a diner called "Dee's" and decided to sit down and grab a bite to eat.

"Hey, hunny, what can I get ya?" A young redhead with a name tag reading "Tori" glanced down at the teenager who sat alone on a bar stool. "Oh. What?" Jake had zoned out again, probably because of how tired he was. For most people flying means getting a ticket reading C8 and cramming a bag into a small storage unit right above them, that if they're lucky, will hit their head against when they try to stand up. Luck goes even further once that person finds out that the owner of B8 is four-hundred pounds. Jake cringed at the thought. He really was lucky, though. No ticket, no cramming, no morbidly obese neighbors, and nothing but the great open sky. The only problem was that it tended to wear him out if he went on for too long.

"I said, 'what can I get ya?' You feelin' okay? We serve breakfast all day. Aren't you a little young to be travelin' by yourself? Wanna try our new banana pancake stacker? With orange juice, maybe? You know, when I was your age I ran away from home. You don't happen to be a runaway, do ya?"

Just trying to comprehend everything the waitress was saying was giving Jake a headache. "No I'm not a runaway. I just want something to eat and a cup of coffee, extra sugar." Tori started writing on her little paper pad. "Okay, so that's one banana pancake stacker and one mug of coffee with extra sugar. Be back in a jiff, cutie."

After gobbling down his pancakes and chugging his coffee, Jake left the diner and continued on his journey. It wasn't long before he passed a sign reading "Amity Park 10 miles" and he was relieved. The sun hadn't gone down completely, so he decided to walk around and check the place out. As Jake walked by Casper High, a chill went up his spine and it kind of creeped him out. After passing the school he came to karate center. A big neon sign above the door brightly shined "Jay's Karate Place" but the P had burned out. Jake laughed to himself. "Guess Mr. 'Macho' Jay makes pretty lacey karate uniforms." For a while he watched the people in bright assorted belts through the big window, until the class let out. "Impressive, but I would totally win in a faceoff!" He thought to himself as he left the scene to prepare for sundown.

Right after the sun went down Jake put on the special goggles that his grandfather gave him. Right away he spotted a few translucent figures flying around.

"Dragon up!"


	5. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer:What don't I own? Jake and Danny? Fersher.**

**Author's Note:Shortest chapter so far.Hope the length isn't bugging you guys.**

After changing into his normal clothes, Danny walked out of the karate center's door and plopped down on a bench in the front. He could swear he saw someone watching him from outside, and looked around for somebody, but it was like they just disappeared. "Ugh! The sun's already gone down"

_ring ring_ "Hey Mom…Yeah, I know…Okay…Don't forget I'm staying over at Tucker's house tonight…Alright…Yes, I know…Don't worry, I won't forget to brush my teeth…No, I won't forget to brush my hair…Change my underwear? No, of course I won't forget that!...Okay, okay…I love you, too…Goodnight."

_beep beep _"Hey Tuck...Yeah, I know. First I need to work on not falling asleep, it seems. I also gotta work harder tonight, because Mom's making us go to a planetarium so we can study the stars 'as a family' and I won't be doing any ghost catching while in a big round room full of astronomers...Yes, I will try to enjoy myself. It's just that I'm so scared about what's gonna happen while I'm gone...Fersher. I'll try not to think about it and have fun…Okay. Don't forget to tell my parents that I'm in the bathroom or something if they call…Yup…Goodnight."

He decided to spend that night at the park and do what he did best. "Guess I'm going ghost." And at that, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom and flew away.

Meanwhile…

_ring ring_ "Yo…Oh hey grandpa, what up?...What?! You don't want me to fight them?...Just because we don't know how to get rid of them doesn't mean I shouldn't try…Alright, alright…Just watch them all night? Sounds boring…Well, actually, the high school gave me an eerie feeling when I walked by earlier…Okay, guess I'll just chill in a tree or behind a rock or something…Alright, I'll call you in the morning...mmmkay…Goodnight."

Jake sighed and flew off to Casper High, where he would find a comfy place to relax for the night.


	6. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Spider-Man, or his Uncle Ben ;)**

**Author's Note:I would really appreciate some reviews, guys.I need to know what every one thinks!**

The place is Casper High, the time is 1:07am, Saturday.

Jake yawned. He'd been watching a few ghosts fly around for what seemed like ages. "Ugh. This is so boring. All they've been doing is flying around chasing each other and dumping over some garbage cans." He thought to himself. "I thought there were supposed to be a ton of them, but there's hardly any out here. Oh no, a couple ghosts dumping over garbage cans. Scary…"

Before Jake knew it, he was fast asleep.

Somewhere else…

The place is Amity Park Park, the time is 1:07am, Saturday.

Danny almost let out a wail, but decided that he needed the energy more than anything. He heard something behind him and quickly turned around. The ghost behind him was taken through a loop. "Take that! Into the Fenton Thermos, you go! That'll teach you to mess with Amity Park and it's one and only phantom resident!" He slammed one ghost into a nearby sign reading 'Welcome to Amity Park Park.' "Feeling déjà vu? Maybe a little double-taken?" Danny laughed at his joke. Who wouldn't? Well, maybe the ghost being slammed into the billboard, I guess, but if he wasn't on the ground in excruciating pain, he probably would've laughed, too.

The angered ghost got up and charged back at Danny, who chuckled and pulled his thermos out from behind his back. Sluuuurp. "Woops. Hope no one notices the sign is destroyed."

Danny was tired. Because of his busy schedule and the huge ghost breakout, he wasn't getting any sleep. "Man, am I tired; I need to get away from all the commotion for a while." Danny wanted to go home and sleep, but he didn't. He had duties, and he considered himself responsible for everything happening. He felt like Spider-Man, all full of responsibilities. He could really use an Uncle Ben right now.

He fought all night, until he could hardly hold himself up. At around four o'clock he had to leave. Danny flew through Tucker's window and passed out on his floor.


	7. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or Jake Long.Nope.Not at all.**

**Author's Note: Tell me why I have more hits on the newer chapters than on some of the older chapters.This doesn't make sense.I bet every one is happy this is a longer chapter.Please review,guys!**

The Place is a tree by Casper High, the time is 8:24am, Saturday.

_ring ring…ring ring…ring ring…RING RING _"What?!...Oh hey Grandpa. What time is it?...Almost 8:30?! What happened? I just remember being really bored, and then, oh. I think I know what happened. Am I in trouble? 'Actually, no; we got enough footage of the ghosts before you drifted off.' Footage? You mean there's a camera in the goggles you gave me? 'Yes. This way we can not only monitor you, but we can also study the ghosts.' Alright. So did the footage help you at all? 'Ah huh. In fact, we think we might have come up with a solution to the ghost problem.' Oh yeah? What's that? 'Well we were able to create a pill that will hopefully give you a special boost when you breathe your fire. This should be an extraordinary flame that will be able to eliminate the ghosts. I sent some fairies to Amity Park with a bottle of it; they should be arriving soon.' Alright, well I'll wait for them. 'Okay. I gave them your current location, so don't go anywhere until they get there.' Fersher. 'Jake, today I want you to just lay low and do some investigating. Don't call attention to yourself, just check things out. We need to find out who's behind this.' Mmmkay, will do. 'By the way, Jake, the pill might have a weird after taste; just be prepared.' Okay? 'Alright Grandson, talk to you later.' See ya." _click_

Jake sat up and yawned. He had slept well. Who knew a tree could be so comfortable?

It wasn't long before the three fairies showed up carrying a pill bottle. "Thanks guys." Jake said. "No problem. You've done so much for us, it's the least we could do. Oh, and we stopped by the magical supermarket and picked up a tin of mints for you; we've heard the pill packs quite an after taste." "Thanks?"

After they flew away, Jake dropped out of the tree. An elderly woman feeding the birds gave him an odd look. "Uh, I like climbing trees." He quickly walked away. Soon he found a fast food joint and decided to sit down and eat a quick and greasy meal. After he finished his dish he left to go explore the small town.

Meanwhile…

The place is Tucker's house, the time is 9:20am, Saturday.

"Hey Danny! Wake Up! Your mom is here to pick you up." Danny slowly opened his eyes. Five hours? Is that how much he slept? He gradually sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Yawn_. "Man, Danny. What time did you get in?" Danny looked up at him. "I don't know. Four o'clock, maybe?" "Dude, you shouldn't stay out that late. You're gonna ruin your brain." "Thanks for the tip, Tuck."

Danny went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't lookin' too good, he had to admit to himself. He turned around and fumbled down the stairs. "Hey, Mom." "Hey, hunny, ready for our family-fun-filled-star gazing-adventure?" "Sure, Mom. I'm ready. Let's go." "Wow, Danny, you guys must've stayed up late. Just look at those bags under your eyes!" Danny just sighed and hopped into the car. It's not that he didn't like star gazing, because he had always wanted to be an astronaut, but how was the city going to cope all night?


	8. Galaxy Doodles

**Disclaimer:Nickelodeon and Disney own Danny Phantom and Jake Long.Any added characters are semi-fictional.**

**Authors note:Many thanks to Victoria aka maxridenut,because without her,this chapter would not exist.**

The place is Amity Park Planetarium, the time is 7:07pm, Saturday.

Danny sat nervously in his chair. The people at the planetarium were doing a presentation. He couldn't help but be interested, but he was still anxious about what was going to happen that evening. Danny raised his hand impatiently. "Um, excuse me. What time will this all be over?" "Well, son, we've got a lot to cover. Once this presentation is over, we're going to play a game and do trivia. Shortly after it gets dark, we will let everyone take turns with the telescope, and then we will lay down outside and gaze upon the wonders of the sky." "Oh, alright." Danny replied. His father looked at him. "No need to rush everything, son. This is our family time." Jazz slightly slugged him on the shoulder. "Yeah, little brother, enjoy yourself."

Not so far away…

The place is Casper High, the time is 8:02, Saturday.

Jake watched as the sun slowly went down. He prepared himself for what was gonna go down that night. He wasn't scared, though. He hadn't seen many of the fiends the day before, so he didn't think much of it. Right before the sun went over the horizon, Jake popped one of the pills into his mouth and swallowed hard. "Yuck! This is disgusting. If this is bad, I wonder what the after taste is like." After making a few more disgusted faces, he opened his squinted eyes and put on his special goggles. He almost did a double take as he jumped backwards a bit. "What?! Where did all these come from?" Jake didn't have much time to think on the matter, for the phantoms were everywhere, and he was the only one who could stop them!

Down the road…

"Alright everyone, we're going to give you all a small sheet of paper and a pencil. We want you do draw our solar system. Make sure to label everything. Those who draw correctly get to look through the telescope first."

Danny sighed. He was wasting his time on childish games? He quickly drew out the galaxy. It didn't take long before everything was to his liking. He even drew a picture of the Milky Way in the corner. As he looked around he realized everyone was still doodling. Seeing that he had time, he decided to add the rotation rates to the map. "Oh shoot!" He thought to himself. "What's a year for Neptune? I always forget that one." He decided to text Tucker for the answer. _Beep Beep _"Oh yeah!"

Danny brought the finished product up to a lady standing in the front. "Sorry if it's not drawn to scale," he apologized, "I forget the exact size of Saturn's rings sometimes." As Danny walked back to his seat, the woman examined his sketch. She had a very surprised look on her face. "Steve!" She hollered to another person who worked at the planetarium. "Come look at this." The two conversed for a moment.

The lady looked right at Danny. "Young man. Could you come here for a moment?" He pointed to himself. "Me?" "Yes, you. We'd like to have a word." Danny stood up and walked over to the two. "Yes?" The man shook his hand. "Hello. Might I ask your name?" "Um, my name is Danny." The man smiled. "Daniel! How lovely. I'm Dr. Williams, an astronomer here. You show extreme talent. Are you interested in astronomy?" "Well, I've always wanted to be an astronaut, so I guess so." Dr. Williams smiled. "Well that's great. You know, we have a summer intern program for high school students interested in space. And, if you participate this summer, you are given a free pass to Astronaut Camp the next year. Would you be interested?" A slight smile appeared on Danny's face. They'd never been able to afford camp, and he'd always wanted to go. This was a great opportunity, but would the city be able to cope for a whole summer?

"That sounds very cool. I'll think about it."


	9. Phantoms Galore

**Disclaimer:I don't own the American Dragon,nor the Amp energy drink company,which I think is Mountain Dew.**

**Author's Note:Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter.**

The place is Casper High, the time is 2:10am, Sunday.

The American Dragon spit fire in every direction. He spun in a circle to see what he was up against. "This is crazy! Where did all of you come from?! What is happening? Blech, this stuff is disgusting."

He blew some of the sickening flame in the direction of a ghost making a funny face at him. "Nana nana boo boo!" The ghost stuck out his tongue at Jake. He wiped his brow and got ready to aim. The dragon stared the phantom down. The ghost just chuckled and 'mooned' him. "That's enough!" Shouted Jake. Fire flew through the air and seemed to attack to teasing ghost. Jake did a little victory dance. "You see that, guys? Do you wanna end up like him?" Some of the ghosts flew away, and received laughs by the other ones. The American Dragon shook his head. "I dunno, dudes; I'm pretty sure they're the smart ones." Jake just shrugged and sighed. "Alright, then, here we go. Let's do this!"

Jake felt like he was gonna pass out. But how could he leave without the ghosts following him? Even if they didn't follow him, they'd probably laugh at him, ad his pride couldn't handle that. What was he to do?

Suddenly, he flew into the tree that he had spent the previous night. Jake remembered that he had bought an Amp energy drink a few days earlier. He bought it just in case. Not only would it give him energy and wake him up, it was the blue kind that tasted like blue raspberry, so it would cover up the taste of the disgusting fire he was breathing for a while. Man did he chug that puppy down. After he emptied the can he let out a loud burp and smashed the can against his head. Let me rephrase that; he attempted to crush the can against his head. "Ow! It looks so easy when the professional wrestlers do it…" He tossed the half smashed can into a garbage bin below the tree.

Jake jumped from the tree, stomped the ground like one of those fat sumo guys, and then yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get ready to feel the wrath of the American Dragon!"

He fought until the sun peaked over the hill. Once the phantoms all disappeared, he grabbed all of his stuff out of the tree and walked down the street to Amity Park Motel. He planned to sleep all day. Hopefully the number of ghosts decreased by so much that he would be able to destroy them all the next night. "Wow, being the world's superhero is tough work. What's even tougher is being the only one." And after that simple thought, he was knocked out cold.


	10. Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Author's note:Are you ready for the x-over?It's coming...**

The place is the Fenton home, the time is 12:25pm, Sunday.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was lying on a blanket gazing up at the night sky." He was deep in thought trying to figure out how he got home. He sleepily looked over at his nightstand. His clock was off?

"Knock knock!" Mrs. Fenton opened the door. She had a tray with some pancakes, eggs, and orange juice on it. "Good, you're up! We decided to let you sleep in; you've been looking so tired lately."

Danny pointed to his clock. "What time is it?" His mother chuckled. "Your father tripped over the cord try to put you in your bed. Last night you fell asleep while looking upon the stars at the planetarium. You kept asleep all the way home. You were sleeping so sweetly this morning, we didn't want to wake you up. We let you break our 'no oversleeping' rule." Danny asked again. "Uh, time?" Mrs. Fenton chuckled again. "Oh, woops. It's almost 12:30."

He sat straight up. "12:30?!" He had slept a LONG time. He had to admit, though, he felt totally refreshed. "Calm down, sweet heart. Eat some pancakes." "Alright, thanks Mom." Maddie Fenton smiled. "Only the best for my boy. You enjoy that. I've got laundry to do, so bring that tray downstairs when you're finished." She walked out of his room.

Danny munched on his pancakes and took a swig of the pulp-free goodness. He imagined that the town had been destroyed. If that had been so, his mother probably would have mentioned something. He pulled himself out of bed and glanced out the window. There were some little girls playing hopscotch and jump rope, and some seniors from school chucking a football back and forth. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. How was the town still alive? He was gonna have to go to work that night, and prepare for the worse.

He washed down the last bite of pancake with a big gulp of orange juice. _Beep beep _"Hey, Tucker. Do you mind if I stay over again tonight?"

Not a great distance away…

The place is Amity Park Motel, the time is 12:30, Sunday.

Zzzzzzzzzz…


	11. Coffee,Cool Hair,and Converse

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom,or the American Dragon,nor do i own Converse shoes.**

**Author's note:Yes,I know.Not what everyone was waiting for.Sorry about that.I like doing shorter chapters because I can finish them quicker and such.I'm still working on how the next chapter is going to be laid out.**

**Thanks for reading,guys.I really appreciate it.Thanks for all the reviews;they're really helping me.And GhostKing666,thanks for all the amazing info!It's making me rethink some stuff,and that is why the chapter everyone's waiting for keeps getting pushed.And I hope that when this story is finished,it doesn't leave you disappointed.Any of you.**

The place is Amity Park Motel, the time is 7:07pm, Sunday.

Jake checked out at the main desk and thanked the concierge. Man did he sleep. "I hope this little trip doesn't turn me nocturnal," he thought to himself. He decided to go to the coffee house down the road and drink a French vanilla frappuccino and eat a blueberry scone. Yum. Just the thought of it made him lick his lips. He guessed that he'd have about an hour to chill at the café.

Later….

The place is Amity Park Café, the time is 7:45, Sunday.

The bell hanging over the café door jingled as Danny walked in. He stepped up to the counter. "Hey Mitchell, enjoying serving coffee all day long?" The man in the apron behind the counter chuckled. "Hey Danny, how have you been?" "Well I'm pretty good, just really busy. I'm gonna be up late tonight, so I'm going to need an espresso." "Sure thing man; coming right up."

Mitchell concocted a coffee and handed it to Danny. "Sweet, thanks. See you later." "No problem, man. Tell your parents 'hello' for me." Danny nodded. "Yup yup. Peace out."

As Danny was leaving the coffee house, he saw a kid with green highlights drinking a one of Mitchell's handmade fraps. "Dude, cool hair." The green haired kid looked up. "Oh," he replied. "Thanks. Cool shoes. Love the Converse."

And at that, Danny left the building to prepare for the evening of ghost fighting. He needed to chug down his espresso and warm up with some karate, so that's just what he did.

Soon…

The place is Amity Park Park, the time is 8:24, Sunday.

Danny was definitely shocked. Where were all of the ghosts? There weren't nearly as many as the other night. Maybe he should check somewhere else? Like the high school? He did some ectoblasting to weaken the remaining ghosts, and sucked them up with the Fenton Thermos. As soon as he finished at the park, he flew over to the high school.

Right then his jaw dropped and his eyes opened widely. "What the heck?!" He gulped and flew into what looked like a ton of ghosts teaming up with a….dragon?


	12. Collision

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or the American Dragon.**

**Author's note:Finally they meet.Sort of.Tell me what you think )**

The place is Casper High, the time is 8:20, Sunday.

Jake was putting up a good fight, if he did say so himself. The magic pill was doing wonders, but boy did it taste disgusting. He reached down and grabbed a piece of spearmint gum; he decided to keep a pack on him at all times to eliminate any unwanted magical tastes. He shoved the stick of gum in his mouth and shot back up into the sky. "Prepare to meet your maker." But the ghosts weren't where he'd left them. Jake turned around to see all of the ghosts flying in another direction. Then he saw something not too far away. It looked like another ghosts, but didn't appear like the rest. He shot through the air to the figure. In a few seconds he was ahead of the pack of phantoms, storming towards the odd looking spirit.

The time is 8:25.

Danny prepared himself, for this wasn't really something that new to him; he'd fought a ghost before. He got ready for an arua blast, and as soon as the charging dragon and ghosts reached him, the blast exploded in every direction, knocking the ghosts and the dragon out.

"What the….?" Jake shot backwards through the air screaming and slammed into the school building. He stood up, brushed himself off, and cracked his neck and back. "Alright. I see how this is gonna be. He flew towards the ghost boy, prepared to let out some toxic flames.

Danny noticed something strange about the red dragon. Was that his face? His eyes? Wait, he knew what it was. As the dragon neared, Danny could make out the outline of oddly shaped goggles strapped onto the face of the creature. He had an idea.

The American Dragon soared through the air, towards the creepy phantom. As soon as he was in spitting distance, he blew flames at the kid. "Ouch!!" Jake gave him a cocky look. "Ha!" He was too full of himself to see the phantom's fist knock his goggles right off. "What? Wait, where'd ya go?" He waved his hands in front of him like a bland man without his cane.

Danny smirked, and gave a little chuckle. He shook his head. "Amateurs."

Jake felt humiliated and was not prepared for what the ghost was going to do next. Whack!! Before he knew it, the dragon was kicked the gut with such force that it threw him over the school and into a huge bush on the other side.

Danny laughed. He knew a little ghostly kick would knock some sense into the mythical animal. With that fool out of the way, he could finally get back to work. Jake continued to fight and suck up all the menacing ghosts. He couldn't stay up all night because he had school in the morning.

Before he flew over to Tucker's, Danny decided to check on how the dragon was doing. He searched the whole school property. He thought he saw something in a bush, but from where he was standing, he could tell it was just a red jacket or something a student had left. "Ugh. Where'd he go? He was totally knocked out; there was no way he could have left. How is this possible? Looks like I lost him. This isn't good."


	13. Where Am I and What Went Down?

**Disclaimer:Disney owns Jake Long.**

**Author's note:Another Jake chapter.I did the phone conversation a little different this time,so it's not like one big paragraph.And just to let you guys know,I've rewritten my outline,AGAIN.I think that my new plan will make a better story,or at least I hope.Also,since school has recently started,I won't be writing new chapters as often;I'm loaded with homework from my silly professors /**

The time is 6:45am, the place is Casper High, Monday.

In a bush behind the school, Jake suddenly jerked awake. "Is that the best you got?!" He looked around. The sun was just coming up. "Wait…Where am I? What happened? What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and realized he was by the high school. He seemed to have pine needles sticking to him all over. Jake crawled out of the bush and brushed himself off. His cell phone read '6:47am,' which meant it was Monday. "Crap! What happened?" Just then, the phone in his hand started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jake. Good to hear you're alive."

"Oh hey, Fu. Whatcha need?"

"Well, kid, I'll tell ya. This morning me and the old man were looking over the footage from last night, when suddenly the screen turned fuzzy. What happened last night?"

"Well, actually, I don't remember too much; just that I was being awesome and owning those ghosts. And I think there was this weird looking ghost boy that I'd never seen before. I don't remember anything else."

"Hmm. It seems that your goggles were hit off and completely ruined. In fact, Grandpa is off working on a new pair right now. I wish at least one of us knew what happened last night. You're okay, right?"

"Um yeah. My stomach kinda hurts, but I think I'm good. Am I going to school today?"

"Yep. Your first day at Casper High. You're officially in the system. Just remember, you're an exchange student from China. If anyone asks about it, tell them what you know, or just say 'me no speak English,' got it?"

"Uh, right. What about the goggles?"

"Well, pops is gonna try and get them to you by tonight, but that probably won't happen, so what we need you to do is just go to school, and do your homework tonight. Hopefully the fairies will reach you before the sun comes up."

"Homework. Fun."

"Haha, kid, you probably should get used to it now. Alright, now go get something to eat. And if you see that ghost boy again, be careful."

"Okay. Sounds good. Talk to you later, Fu."

"See ya, Jake."

Jake walked over to the coffee house and ordered a coffee and two danishes. After he finished his meal, he went to the bathroom and tried to make himself look presentable; first impressions are a big deal. New school, new girls. They come with the territory.

The time is 7:30, Casper High, Monday.

Jake Long stood in front of the school and took in a deep breath. "Let's do this."


	14. Casper High

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jake Long or Danny Fenton.**

**Author's note:I** **am so sorry it took me so long to post this.I know it's been like a month.Thanks for all the great feedback.Oh yeah,and I don't know any of Danny's teachers' names,so I apologize for changing them.Please don't email me their names,because I'm not gonna go back and change them.Besides,I think this is the only time I will even mention a teacher.So please tell me what you think,guys.Hopefully I'll catch up a little and write some more; I've just been so busy.**

The time is 7:45, the place is Casper High, Monday.

"Mr. Mitchell will see you now." The school secretary ushered Jake into the principal's office. "Uh hi sir. I'm Jake--" Principal Mitchell extended his hand, and Jake reached out and shook it. "Ah yes, my boy. Mr. Jake Short. It's so nice to finally meet you. Welcome to Casper High and of course the great US of A." "Thanks. Glad to be here at Casper High and uh the great US of A." The man chuckled. "Here is your class schedule. Do you need help reading it?" "No sir, thank you." "Alrighty then, I will direct you to your first class. Follow me."

They walked down several halls, and Jake noticed that the place looked a little gloomier compared to his school. He saw several pictures of a raven all over the school. "Is the school mascot a raven?" "Why, yes it is. You catch on quick. Alright, now this is your algebra class. I'll introduce you to Mrs. Peterson."

He knocked on the door and a middle aged woman opened it. "Ah Mrs. Peterson. Meet our transfer student, Jake. He's from China." A big smile appeared on her face, then she said, "Ching chang chong!" _?? Is that even Chinese?_ "Uhhh yeah…" "Well welcome to Algebra 101. Students, this is Jake Short, a foreign exchange student. Jake, why don't you find a seat?" "Yes Ma'am."

He looked around and found an empty seat next to a girl dressed in all black. "Um hello." She looked up. "Sup." _Creepy…_ As Jake was pulling a notebook out of his backpack, the door opened for someone else. In walked a guy that Jake found familiar. "Sorry Mrs. Peterson, I overslept." He made his way to the back of the class only to find someone sitting in his seat. "Uh dude, that's my seat." "What? Oh sorry." "There's a seat behind me that you can grab. Hey you look kinda familiar." "Well I'm an exchange student from China." "Oh I know what it is. I saw you at the coffee house the other night." "Oh yeah, the kid with the Converse." "Welcome to Casper High. I'm Danny, this is Sam, and on your other side is Tucker." "Whatup."

Both Danny and Jake felt an eerie feeling that something wasn't right.

"Alright students," Mrs. Peterson announced, "Don't forget that we have a test tomorrow on the quadratic formula. But for right now, open your book to page ninety for today's class work."

Danny turned around in his chair. "Hey Jake, we're all going over to Tucker's house tonight to study for the test. You're welcome to join us." "Alright, cool."

"No talking, students."


	15. Algebraic Formulas and Dragon Ears

**Disclaimer:I don't own Jake Long or Danny Fenton**

**Author's note:Finally a new chapter!I've actually been spending more time on the ending than I have writing new chapters.I hope it's all worth it!**

The place is Tucker's house, the time is 4:00pm, Monday.

"Alright so everyone's got it, right?" Danny, Sam, and Jake gave Tucker a confused look. "I can't believe you guys. It's so simple. 'x' equals negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus four 'a' 'c' divided by two 'a'. It's a simple equation. What's not to get?" … "Alright, I can see this isn't going to be easy; why don't you guys stay over and we can study all night. Jake, do you think your host parents would let you stay over on a school night?" "Probably. Let me call them real quick." "Yeah," Danny said, "Me, too. I'll be right back."

Jake stepped into the bathroom and picked up his phone. _Beep beep beep. _"Hey Fu. Any word on the goggles?" "Sorry, kid, but Grandpa says he probably won't be finished with them until the early morning. Be sure to keep your phone on you, 'cause I'll text you when we've sent them your way." "Okay, but what about the ghosts?" "Guess you're just gonna have to live with mistakes, but don't worry, I'm sure not too much chaos can arise while you're away." "Alright, talk to you later." "Bye."

As Jake left the bathroom he bumped into Danny who was walking down the hall. "Oh, sorry, dude." "No problem. What'd your host parents say?" "Oh they said it was cool. What about your parents?" "Yeah they're fine with it, too."

They walked into the bedroom to find Tucker with his face buried in his algebra book, and Sam with her headphones on. "Hey Sam. Sam!" He pulled her headphone away from her ear. "SAM!" "Whoa dude. What?" "Sam, Tucker, can I speak to you in the hall really quick? We'll be right back, Jake."

The three teenagers stepped outside for a moment and started whispering. _Ear of the dragon._ "Alright guys, I'm gonna have to leave soon. What should I tell Jake?" "Uh just say you're going off to fight ghosts. He probably doesn't even know that word in English." "Sam! What the heck kind of idea is that?" "Okay, well maybe you can just tell him it's a family emergency." "Okay, I guess that works." Danny sighed. "But guys, I think I have a bigger problem on my hands. Last night as I was fighting the ghosts, there was a….dragon." "What, Danny? A dragon? Dude, those don't exist." "Yeah and neither do ghosts, remember?" Sam just shrugged. "But the point is," Danny stated, "is that I can't work while he's messing around. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't too hard to totally annihilate him that night, but I didn't catch him, so he could still be out there, and he could have backup or something. I just don't know." Tuck patted his shoulder. "Dude, you'll be okay. For goodness sake, you're Danny Phantom."

At this point, Jake didn't know what to think, say, or do. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. _Wait. So this kid was that one phantom who totally kicked my butt? And he was trying to defeat the ghosts as well? He's a good guy?_


	16. Let Out A Wail

**Disclaimer:Disney and Nick own these characters.**

**Author's note:Hey everybody!How've you all been?I sincerely apologize for not updating in so flippin long;college is harder than you think.I know this chapter is uber short,but I didn't want to continue becuase I wanted to leave it at kind of a small my readers come back even though they hate me for not writing like every day!**

The place is Tucker's house, the time is 5:29pm, Monday.

"Thanks for the delicious lasagna, Tucker's Mom," Jake politely said. "Yeah Mom, it was very good." Danny and Sam both nodded, and the woman giggled. "Alrighty, kids, you better get back to studying; I want each of you geniuses to get an A on that test." "Yes, ma'am."

As they started up the stairs, Danny's phone went off. He glanced down at it hurriedly. "Looks like there's a family emergency; Jazz just sent me a text message." _What a little faker. _"Well, thanks for the lasagna, but I guess I should be leaving. Bye guys." " Bye Danny!"

The three teens studied for quite a long time until they decided that they should hit the sack.

"Alright Jake, there's some rules and things you should know. First, cell phones get turned off or silenced during sleep hours; we don't wanna get woke up by some silly ringtone. Second, because my dad tends to sleep walk, my mom locks the front and back doors on the inside, so I hope we didn't scare you to the point where you'd want to run away in the middle of the night, cuz you're not leaving." They laughed. "Okey doke, good night guys." "Night."

The place is Amity Park Park, the time is 2:00am, Tuesday.

Danny tried to focus, but he was extremely tired. _God I'm wiped out._ He'd been fighting for too long and he could hardly hold himself up. The ghosts were starting to chuckle and it was bugging Danny. He tried to stop them, but all of the menaces flew straight at him at once, and Danny knew what he had to. The phantom swallowed, took a deep breath, and let out a wail, and a ghostly one at that. Danny's vision went black.

The time is 2:45am, Tuesday.

Danny abruptly awoke from darkness. "What the--! Where am I?! What's going on?" A familiar face looked at him. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:Once again,I don't own Jake Long or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's note:So this is apparently the longest chapter I've written,even though I know it's not as long as you guys would like me to write my everyone,tell me what you think! **

**_**PLEASE NOTE TIME CHANGE IN CHAPTER 16 1/5/09**_**

The place is Tucker's house, the time is 2:00am, Tuesday.

_Bzzzz Bzzzz *Snore* BZZZZ BZZZZ!!!_

Jake sat straight up and looked around. _BZZZZ! _*_Yawn* _"Hello?" "Jake! Thank you for finally waking up!" "Fu?" "No, you're other talking dog." "I'm trying to sleep. What do you need?" Jake left the bedroom so not to wake the Tucker and Sam. "Um, hello, I told you I was gonna text you sometime this morning so I could alert you when the goggles were done." "Then why didn't you just text me?" "I did…" "Oh…Really?" "Yup. Like an hour ago. But there's no time to talk about this, just get some clothes on and head down to the park. The fairies hid the goggles in the tree at the end of the street. You don't have long before the sun comes up. Why are you still on the phone? Get out there!" "Alright already! I'm hanging up the phone and flying to the park; I get it!" "Good luck, Jake." "Bye."

Jake put on his jeans and red jacket and ran downstairs to the front door. He tried to jiggle the handle but it wouldn't budge. _Oh shoot, I forgot that Tucker's mom locks the doors on the inside._ Jake stopped and thought for a minute and ran back up the stairs into the bedroom. He walked over to the window and fidgeted with the latch. As quietly as he could, Jake attempted to push the window open. _How about some muscles of the dragon? _To his surprise, two large red muscley bumps appeared on each of his arms. _Well that's new._ He then forced the window open, jumped out onto the roof, then turned around and shut it. Jake glanced inside to make sure no one was awake and watching, and as soon as he was sure he was clear, he morphed into his alter ego and flew away. He stopped at the oak tree on the corner and grabbed his goggles. Jake took a deep breath as he snapped on his goggles and popped another disgusting pill.

While on his short journey, Jake replayed his explanation to Danny in his head. He had to make sure that Danny understood, or else he could end up in a hospital, with his secret exposed.

As Jake neared the park, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The phantom was nowhere in sight, and he only saw a few of the trouble making ghosts. The dragon perched on a park awning so that he could get a better view of the place. He searched the skies for the ghost boy with no luck. Jake glanced downward and, to his surprise, saw several ghosts huddled on the ground. He jumped off the awning to the middle of the field.

"Alright you little terrorists, who's ready to be decimated?!" Jake Boldly asked. The phantoms turned around to see the smirking dragon. One flew towards him and ended up set on fire by the dragon's special flamey breath. After seeing their friend be destroyed, some of the other ghosts shot off, revealing a teenage boy passed out on the ground.

"Danny!"

The angered dragon eliminated all the ghosts surrounding the boy and got down on the ground to make sure he was still breathing. "Don't die on me!" It seemed that Danny was his usual self, so Jake ripped off his goggles. He swooped the limp figure into his arms and shot into the air. _I should probably just take him back to Tucker's house for now. They might know what to do._

Jake glanced down to see that Danny's eyes were slowly opening. "What the--! Where am I?! What's going on?" The dragon turned his head towards the confused kid in his arms. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright."

Danny wanted to go ghost and escape from the creature, but he had no energy, and it was only a few short seconds until he was out again.


End file.
